


Eyes On Me

by Gia_1



Category: Glee
Genre: Blam, Bram - Freeform, Enemies to Lovers, Faberry, Klaine, Kurt Hummel & Santana Lopez Friendship, Mentions of Bram, Multi, Quinn Fabray & Santana Lopez Friendship, Totally inspired by Yuri!!! On Ice, brittana, but just go with it, but there will be Faberry, it's cliche i know, mentions of Finchel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gia_1/pseuds/Gia_1
Summary: Figure Skating, contrary to some people's beliefs, is a ruthless sport. That is very evident in Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez, infamous enemies. It's a well known fact within the figure skating community that the two just do not like each other. Well, that's what they think, anyway.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray, Sam Evans/Brittany S. Pierce, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Eyes On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Good morning, Afternoon, or Night (depending on whenever you're reading this). This started off as just a one shot, but if you guys like it then I'll totally turn it into a full story. This is my first time writing a story on here so I'm a bit nervous uploading this. Also keep in mind that I got most of my information about Figure Skating from Yuri!!! On Ice, so bare with me if there is any mistakes or something that is wrong. I am doing research about this as I'm writing too, so that should also help.

"You were great out there," Kurt says to Santana. She shrugs, breathing heavily as she tries to catch her breath. "Your score should be announced soon, after Pierce does her program." He says, his tone differing at the mention of Brittany Pierce, Santana's rival since who knows when. Quinn walks up, smiling at her. "You were amazing, these judges would be insane to not give you a high score," The blonde says, a smile tugging up at her lips, "But I'm going to score higher than you." Santana shakes her head- typical Quinn. "Don't you have something better to do, like.. I don't know, glare at Pierce as she skates?" Santana asks, a smile also beginning to form on her face. "You're right.. that would be fun.." Quinn mumbles, then shakes her head. "If I do her boyfriend would probably stomp his way over to me ask what my problem is." She rolls her eyes, eliciting a chuckle from Santana, who has now effectively calmed her breathing. "Isn't her boyfriend also a figure skater?" Kurt asks, making sure he's thinking of the right guy. "Yeah, Sam Evans. He skated yesterday in the men's singles. He came in 3rd, he lost to Mike." Quinn informs him, Kurt just nods in response with a smile. Mike was a fellow competitor who was friends with Santana and Quinn, he also trained with the two girls often, helping with routines and such.

A silence falls over the group, quietly watching as Pierce continues her routine. She was already in her second half, so not much longer before all of the final scores were released and they found out who won the US National Figure Skating Championship. This event, in a way, serves as the official USA Olympic Figure skating try outs. The 3 medalists weren't exactly guaranteed a spot in the Olympics, hell, nobody in this event would even know if they're going to the Olympics until a few weeks before. They just had to wait it out while staying in shape just in case they do get a spot as an Olympian for the USA. Of course, the top placings from the Men's Skating Singles and Women's Skating Singles were either going to the Olympic Training center in Colorado Springs, Colorado or the one in Lake Placid, New York, while the people who didn't place would just be going home. Santana (and Quinn) were just praying that placed so that they had a shot of getting a spot in the Olympics. After a while, the group stopped paying attention, now watching the monitor as the scores came in.

**Quinn Fabray: 221.45**

**Santana Lopez: 235.84**

"Do you think 221.45 is high enough to place?" Quinn asks, excitement evident in her tone as she looks at Kurt. "It may be, and by the looks of it you probably did place. You have a higher score than that other girl.. Tina, I think her name is?" He responds, eliciting a nod from Quinn. Santana stands there frozen, still staring at the monitor, even though it changed from their scores. It changed to the current standings, Santana in first place. "235.84.. that's a personal best, Lopez." Quinn says, looking up at the monitor than back to Santana who was stuck in her place. Kurt was beaming at the girl, still staring at the monitor. "I can't believe it," Santana murmurs, not able to believe that she may actually got a shot in the Olympics. Kurt twists Santana to look at him, smiling like an idiot. "You might get a shot, Santana.. and you got a 235.84, a personal best for you so far." He tells her, just to reinforce that this was _actually_ happening. "We still have to see how Pierce scores," Quinn scoffs and rolls her eyes before continuing "but I'm confident that you have this in the bag.". 

A few minutes pass, the 3 of them eagerly awaiting Pierce's score to see if Santana did in fact come in first. It was a nail biter, but eventually her score came through on the monitor. 

**Brittany Pierce: 236.49**

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you think I should continue this as a story! Do you like it? Do you have any suggestions for something I could write in future chapters? Thank you so much for reading! <3


End file.
